


Reversed

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Jack is sick is in need of his boyfriends care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

Jack tried to read the numbers on the screen but he couldn’t make his eye focus. The thumping in his skull had only gotten worse as the morning wore on and his whole body was a step behind everyone else. Turning away from the computer Jack coughed into his arm, the rundown feeling he’d woken up with seemed to have turned into a whole blown cold. Rubbing his temples Jack tried to continue working, his nose was running but he didn’t have any tissues and tried to seductively use his sleeve.  
He only had to move one set of numbers from one column to another but his hands were shaking too bad to type. He’d have to face it, he was too sick to be at work. He felt awful and just wanted to go home to a nice warm bed and Alex; Alex who would be sitting at home, waiting for him with a cup of tea and some medicine.  
It didn’t take 30 seconds for his boss to agree for him to go home, he must have looked as bad as he felt. Coughing, Jack left the building, it had begun raining why he was working and was now pouring down in sheets. Jack shivered as he stood on the steps of his office, under the only cover he had.  
“Shit.”  
Jack remembered that his car was in the shop and Alex had dropped him off, meaning he was either going to have the catch the bus back or call Alex to come get him. Sitting down on the steps outside the building Jack took out his phone to call his boyfriend.  
“Hey Jacky,” Alex answered cheerfully.  
“Hi.”  
“You sound bad, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, his voice full of concern.  
“I feel awful; can you come pick me up?”  
“Aw baby, of course. What’s wrong?”  
“I’m all stuffed up and full of cold,” Jack replied, moving the phone away to cough into his fist.  
“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”  
“Thanks ‘Lex.”  
“No problem, see you soon!”  
Alex hung up and Jack was left sitting outside in the cold. He didn’t have the energy to go back inside so just stayed sat on the cold step, watching the rain fall off the roof in front of him. He coughed and sniffed, feeling miserable he put his head on his knees. Everything ached, his head felt like it could split open and his nose would not stop running. He just closed his eyes and hoped Alex would come to rescue him soon.  
Jack didn’t look up when he heard the sound of a car in front of him, it was only where a pair of legs walked up to him and he heard a familiar voice.  
“Were you planning on sitting on here all afternoon?”  
“Alex?” he asked, looking up to see a slightly damp Alex smiling at him.  
“Let’s get you home, hey?” he asked, holding out his hand.  
Alex pulled Jack to his feet and through the rain to the car. By the time he was sat in the passenger seat Jack was shaking and his teeth were chattering.  
“What were you doing outside?” Alex asked, turning up the heat.  
“Too tired.”  
“Aw sweetie, when did you start feeling bad?”  
“This morning, I just kept feeling worse...” Jack stopped, sneezing harshly into his hands.  
“Ew Jack, use a tissue not your hand,” Alex cringed.  
“Don’t have one,” he sniffed.  
Alex chuckled and leant over to open the glove compartment, where a fresh pack of tissues was waiting. He always kept some in his car, mostly for allergy related problems.  
“Thanks.”  
Jack blew his nose and groaned, he still felt stuffed up, the congestion giving him a headache.  
“We’ll be home in a minute and I stopped off to get some stuff, including your favourite, grape flavour cough syrup.”  
Jack groaned again and set off a round of coughing. It took him a good thirty seconds to calm his lungs of choking and spluttering. Alex nearly had to pull over before Jack was able to breathe again.  
“That hurt,” he croaked, his throat stinging after the last coughing fit.  
“Sounded like it, when we get back I’ll back you some honey and lemon, does wonders for your throat.”  
Jack nodded and closed his eyes, curling up as much as his seat belt would let him. He was glad to have Alex to take care of him; he always knew the best things to make Jack feel better, whether it was ginger tea for when he’d eaten too many sweets or pain killers for his hangover.  
“Jacky? You need to wake up sweetheart.”  
Alex was soppy when it came to pet names, Jack used to find it silly but he’d grown to love them.  
“Why?” he mumbled.  
“I can’t carry you and I’m assuming you don’t want to spend the night in the car,” Alex said.  
Groggy and exhausted Jack pulled himself out of the car and into Alex’s awaiting arms.  
“Only a little bit further and you can sleep,” Alex said, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and moving them toward the elevator.  
Jack just rested his head on Alex’s shoulder and let him lead him in the right direction. Jack didn’t understand how he’d gotten so sick so quickly, he’d been okay in the morning but now he was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other.  
“How do you do this ‘Lex?” he asked as Alex man handled him into the elevator. It was true Alex got sick more than Jack; he was quite often sniffing and carrying around a box of tissues with a bright red nose.  
“You learn, plus this is some nasty cold you’ve got,” Alex replied, putting his hand on Jack’s forehead and feeling the warmth of his skin.  
“You’ve got a temperature.”  
Jack whined and coughed again, he hated being sick. The elevator arrived at their floor and luckily their apartment was only a couple of doors down. As soon as Alex opened the door Jack went to collapse on the catch, if Alex hadn’t stopped him.  
“Nah huh, bed mister,” he said, pulling Jack along to the bedroom.  
“’Lex,” he complained, dragging out the x in his nickname.  
“Bear with me here.”  
Alex sat Jack down on the edge of the bed and began to undress him, removing his work clothes and replacing him with his comfy pyjamas.  
“How are you feeling?” Alex asked as Jack shuffled under the duvet.  
“Rubbish, I hate whoever gave me this damn cold...” he said, snapping forward as he sneezed.  
Alex threw him a box of tissues and went about getting the right medicine.  
“Do you have a headache?”  
Jack nodded and blew his nose, he was starting to look like Rudolph and Alex couldn’t help finding it adorable.  
“Anything else?”  
“Chest and I’m all congested.”  
“I can hear that,” Alex said, as Jack was beginning to sound very stuffed up.  
Jack pouted and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders, he was finally beginning to feel warm again.  
“Okay, medicine time.”  
Alex sat on the edge of the bed and handed Jack two shots of different coloured shots. One to help with his cough, head and cold-y things and one to help bring his temperature down.  
“Do I have to?”  
Alex nodded.  
“I’ll give you a kiss after.”  
That was apparently all the convincing Jack needed, he took the medicine like he took shots of alcohol, fast but with more complaining.  
“Why don’t they make medicine that tastes good?”  
“So little kids don’t drink it.”  
Jack whined and lay down, the duvet tucked around him and Alex running his fingers through his hair.  
“Need anything else?”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jack asked, looking hopeful.  
“Ew, I’m not kissing you when you’re all germy and gross. I’ll kiss you when you’re better,” Alex teased.  
Jack flipped him off and closed his eyes, being ill really took all his energy.  
“Sleep well sweetie, I’m just going to be in the other room.”  
Jack nodded sleepily and as he drifted off he swore he felt Alex kiss his forehead. 

Alex stood in the kitchen, a hot pan beside him as he chopped up vegetables. He knew Jack’s mum always made Jack soup for him when he was ill as a child and Alex liked to continue the tradition. He was humming along to the radio when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. He was surprised Jack had made it out of bed; Alex was expecting to have to drag him out kicking and screaming.  
“What’re cooking?” Jack asked, his voice muffled by both his stuffed nose and Alex’s shoulder.  
“Soup, you know like your mum made when you were a kid.”  
“You’re adorable.”  
Alex smiled and put at arm around Jack’s waist, still stirring the pan with his spare hand.  
“How’re you feeling? Did the sleep help at all?”  
“A bit, still shitty though.”  
Jack broke away from Alex as he coughed, his body nearly doubling over as he tried to cough out his lungs.  
“Shit, that sounded like it hurt,” Alex said, rubbing Jack’s back.  
“It did.” he croaked, his voice strained.  
“You sound like you’re dying, let me make you that honey and lemon.”  
Jack sat down at the island in the middle of their kitchen and watched as Alex made the drink. Or rather he stared at Alex’s butt until the boy turned around and put a mug in front of him.  
“Were you looking at my butt?” Alex teased.  
“No...”  
Alex laughed and ruffled Jack’s bed head, the two toned strands sticking up in every direction.  
“Drink it’ll help.”  
Jack tried to sniff the liquid but it only made him cough.  
“I said drink, not inhale,” Alex said, patting Jack’s back.  
Once Jack was able to breathe again he took the warm mug in his hands and took a sip. It was sharp from the lemon but the honey straight away soothed his throat.  
“Better?”  
Jack nodded and took another sip; it was like Alex always had the magic potion to make him feel better. Jack headed up staying sat watching Alex cook, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug in his hands.  
“Soup, just like your mum used to make. I hope it’s okay,” Alex said, placing a bowl in front of Jack and one for himself.  
Jack picked up his spoon and blew on it before taking a big mouthful; even though his nose was stuffed he could just about taste the familiar and comforting flavour of the soup.  
“It’s great, thanks Alex.”  
“Good, I hope you feel better, I don’t like it when you’re sick.”  
“Me neither.”  
Alex chuckled and put his hand to Jack’s forehead, he still felt warm but it probably only a low grade fever, if that.  
“You feeling better?” Alex asked, as Jack continued to sip his soup.  
“Kinda, so sleepy though,” he said, rubbing his red rimmed eyes.  
“Want to go back to bed?”  
“Movie?”  
“Alright, you pick a movie and I’ll clear the things away.”  
Sometimes being with Jack was like having a ten year old child but it was one of the reasons Alex loved him. Jack got up, blanket and all to go and choice a movie for them both to watch. Alex finished clearing away the lunch things and got Jack’s medicine before joining his boyfriend in the living room; finding him already lying on the couch with the title screen of Goldeneye on the tv.  
“How many times have we seen this?” Alex asked, sitting down in the space Jack had left him on the couch.  
“But Sean Bean makes such a badass villain!” Jack exclaimed, only to cough again.  
“Don’t get too excited and you’re still wrong,” Alex said, pouring out Jack a new dose of cough syrup.  
“Not more,” he whined.  
“I promise to kiss you this time,” Alex said, holding out the blue liquid in front of Jack’s face.  
Jack frowned but Alex gave him his best puppy eyes and Jack had never been able to resist. He took the medicine, shuddering at the horrible taste.  
“Kiss now?”  
Alex smiled and leant in to kiss Jack, licking the remaining bit of medicine off his lip in to process. Jack pulled him close and tried to continue the kiss but Alex broke away.  
“I still don’t want your cooties Jack.”  
Jack laughed and stetted for cuddling Alex, both of rewatching one of his favourite movies. It was true that Jack wasn’t sick often but Alex found himself enjoying it more than he should have. He liked taking care of his boyfriend and hoped to be the one to take care of Jack on all his sick days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,  
> This was an adorable idea by the lovely BrokenStereo13, she's awesome and has some fantastic sickfics of her own. You should all go check them out, both on here and Mibba (same username) her Zalex fic Four In The Morning in one of my personal favourites :)  
> Thanks for reading! Xx  
> P.S new Weak Immune System Alex going on soon!


End file.
